


Pasta and Dance Don't Go Together

by Ackasi



Category: Achievement Hunter, RT/AH
Genre: M/M, cute relationship, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: This is why they ate pizza that night instead





	

  
The calming silence of the car ride was just what Jeremy and Trevor needed. The day was insane to say the least, so after many, many, videos produced and edited the two were ready for a quiet dinner with the cats

  
Pulling into the garage and parking, Trevor cracked his neck and sighed contently,” What do you want for dinner babe?”

  
“Pasta? We do have the stuff to make garlic bread” Jeremy smiled as he stood, opening his door and moving around the car to open Trevor’s.  
“That sounds great J.”

  
Walking into the house was clockwork for the two. They throw their bags on the couch to grab later, check on the four cats they live with, and go to the bathroom to change into pajamas. Jeremy always walks out first, white tank top and plaid loose pants instead of the normal tee-shirt and jeans. Trevor walks out after in a plain black shirt and basketball shorts and smiles at Jeremy as they walk into the kitchen.

  
Trevor starts in the pantry, grabbing the pasta and canned tomatoes while Jeremy fiddles with his phone. When Trevor comes back he sees Jeremy in the fridge and hears music playing over the Bluetooth speakers.

  
_When we were younger_  
_We thought everyone was on our side_  
_Then we grew a little_  
_And romanticized the time I saw_  
_Flowers in your hair_

  
Jeremy moved his hips to the music as he moved to the counter, he could see Trevor mouthing the lyrics and moving on this own while he was cutting vegetables. Jeremy smiled at his boyfriend, loving the little moments like this where it was just him and Trevor. He felt Zipper move against his leg and he snapped back to reality for a moment, grabbing the cheese block and the grater. He stood there, taking in the soft music, feeling so content.  
Jeremy then felt a pair of arms around his waist, and a head rest on his shoulder.

  
“’Sappy music?” Trevor’s voice vibrated against his neck.

  
“I saw you dancing to it earlier dork,” Jeremy chuckled.

  
“Yeah? You were too.” Trevor turned Jeremy around to face him.

  
“You wanna dance then?” Jeremy held Trevor and grinned up at him.

  
The two started to move, Trevor let Jeremy lead, knowing that Jeremy was a much better dancer than him. The song changed, and the two laughed when they heard it at first.

  
_We only want to have a good time_  
_Flying by wire, we cross the green line_  
_We ride fast, they take their sweet time_  
_We only want to have a good time, good time_

  
The two moved and danced without care laughing as they danced around each other and the cats danced around them. Moving to the beat, holding each other close only to throw each other out so Jeremy can spin Trevor. Their movements slowed towards the end of the song, and Trevor moved in to kiss Jeremy. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other so lovingly.

  
The two were snapped out of their amorous exchange by the screeching beep of the fire alarm. Trevor looked up to see black smoke pouring out of the sauce pan, and he yelled.

  
“Shit I forgot about the sauce!”

  
Jeremy sprinted to the stove, grabbed anything he could, in this case, a pot holder and a towel, and chucked the pot in the sink, turning on the cold water, causing the room to fill with more steam and smoke.

 

Trevor and Jeremy stared at each other for a good minuet before laughing hysterically.

  
“So pizza?” Jeremy giggled as he spoke.

  
Trevor pulled Jeremy close, kissing him on the forehead. “Pizza.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and kudos ❤️  
> Songs: Flowers in Your Hair- The Lumineers, Bolt- Trocadero  
> The Prompt for this fic was Smoke


End file.
